A Fye D Flowrite Romance
by Ami and Reichi
Summary: Ummm... My first Fanfic! The Tsubasa group land in a new world, but can't find the feather! What will happen? FyexOC
1. Chapter 1

A Fye D. Flowrite Romance: Part 1

Name:Ren Maemi

Age:19/20-ish

Looks:Brown hair down to your waist, brown tootsie-roll eyes, and you are thin, but not toothpick thin.

You hear the shop's bell ring and look over your shoulder to see who entered. You see a tall, dark haired man. Behind him, you see a boy with brown hair, a girl that also has brown hair, and after them, a man with messy blond hair. The girl seemed to not be used to cold temperatures because she was shivering quite a bit. The four of them sat down on a couch that was placed in front of a lit fireplace. You walk over to them to see if they want anything and as you arrive at the couch, the girl sneezes cutely. "There are tissues right there Miss," you say, nodding towards the coffee table that was inbetween the couch and the fireplace.

"Arigato," she says while reaching for one.

"Would you like anything today?" you ask the four.

The blond leans over towards the dark-haired man and asks him, "Do you want anything, Kuropin?" He shakes his head without opening his eyes. "So that's three cups of tea, please," he says to you.

You nod, smile, and head back into the kitchen. A few moments later, you reappear and take the tea to them. "Arigato," the brown-haired boy says to you as he takes two of the cups of tea and hands one to the girl, who is looking better now that she's been out of the snow for a while.

The blond pays you as the boy asks askes you, "Could you spare a moment?" You look around the shop and see that no one needs service, so you nod and sit down on another couch in the 'couch square'. "Do you know of any legends or strange events that have occurred in this town?" he asks you.

You shake your head and say, "No, I haven't. Everything's been pretty normal around here for as long as I can remember."

"Could you answer another question for us?" the blond asks you.

You question, "Nani?"

He asks you, "Are there any inns nearby?"

"I'm afraid this is a very small town. We hardly ever get any visitors, so we don't have a need for an inn," you answer. You pause a moment, then add, "But you're welcome to stay at my house, on one condition."

The tall, dark-haired man opens his eyes and says in a low voice, "What would that be?"

"That you you tell me your names," you say to answer his question.

"Alright then!" says the blond cheerfully. "My name is Fye D. Flowrite, but just call me Fye. This is Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, and Kurogane-san," he says, pointing to each one in turn.

You smile and say, "Nice to meet you Fye-san. My name is Ren Maemi. Just let me finish up here, and we can be on our way."

As you start to walk back to the kitchens, you hear a voice call out from them (the kitchens) saying, "Maemi!" You quicken your pace as you head towards the kitchen. Once inside, the person in charge of the kitchen quickly shows you the 3 tables that want sevice. You cringe then go see what they want, and fill their orders as swiftly as possible. You finish sooner than your 'boss' thought you would and when you ask for the rest of the day off, she lets you go.

You walk out of the kitchens and into the shop. You see that the four of them are still sitting on the couch. Seeing you, Syaoran gets up, and helps Sakura up. Fye and Kurogane get up as well. You walk to the doorway of the shop and say to them, while smiling, "My house is this way." They follow you and once outside, and Sakura starts to shiver again. Syaoran takes off his cloak and puts it on her shoulders. You smile at this and say, "It must be cold to you, but my house isn't too far from here."

You are almost home, when you hear a weird noise from behind you. You turn around, only to have a fluffy, white animal collide with your face!


	2. Chapter 2

A Fye D. Flowrite Romance: Part 2

The fluffy, rabbit-like animal slides off your face and into your hands. You look at him and smile. He's so kawaii! you think. The rabbit-like animal had long, white ears and a red gem in the middle of his forehead. "Konnichiwa, Chibi-san!" you say to him.

To your surprise, he replies by saying, "Mokona is not Chibi-san! Mokona is Mokona."

Sakura sees that you are surprised by his 'magical appearance' so she smiles and says, "He's with us."

"Oh! Well, we're here," you say as you open your arms to a small, but still two-story house painted white. You can hear piano music and your dog barking as well.

The piano music stops and the front door opens. A girl around 9 or 10 is in the doorframe. She has elbow-length, raven-black hair and vibrant green eyes. The cat she was holding in her arms jumps out as she run toward you smiling and saying, "Onee-chan!"

"Oi, Sorano-chan," you say as you hug her. You turn back around to the travelers and say to them, "This is Sorano-chan, my younger sister." You then turn to your sister and say, "Sorano, this is Sakura-kun, Syaoran-kun, Fye-san, Kurogane-san, and Mokona-kun," pointing to each one in turn. "They're travelers. Since there are no inns, I offered to let them stay here," you say, explaining the situation.

"Konnichiwa!" she says with a smile on her face.

By now, your sister was shivering because she hadn't bothered to put a coat on. "Let's go inside before we all catch a cold," you say as you head into the house.

"What about Haruki?" your sister asks you.

"Is he still out here?" you question her. She nods and you yell out, "Haruki! Com'ere Haruki!" as you yell, a labrador-sized black dog with a long tail bounds out from behind the house. "Can we go inside now? Even I'm getting cold," you say to Sorano.

She nods and you and the rest of the 'gang' go inside and before you sit down on the couch that was pushed up against the wall, Sakura asks you, "Is that a piano?" while pointing to a piano pushed up against the opposite wall.

You nod and when Fye asks you if you play, your sister answers for you. "She's really good at the piano!" Sorano says.

He smiles and asks, "Would you honor us with a song then?"

"I donno. I haven't practiced in a while," you say slowly.

"Oh please, oh please!" your sister begs you, "Play one! Play a song!"

"Okay, okay," you say, giving in. You sit down on the piano bench and a callico cat jumps onto it as well and sits down next to you. You start to play The Melodies of Life.

After the song, you start to stroke (pet) the cat as your sister says, "Now play it faster!" You play the song (which you had memorized btw) REALLY fast.

You turn around after you finish playing and see astonished looks on your guests' faces. You blush slightly and sit down in an armchair placed next to/across from the sofa. The cat, named Himitsu, jumps up and sits down in your lap. "That was really amazing!" Sakura says to you.

"Eh, um… Arigato," you say to her. "Sorano can play too," you inform your guests.

"But I'm no where near as good as Onii-chan!" she tells them.

You hear a man's voice come say, "Oh! I see you're home, Ren-chan. And you brought some guests!" from the doorway that leads to the rest of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

A Fye D. Flowrite Romance Part 3

You turn to the doorway and see a man around 30 or 32 with spikey black hair and green eyes, just like Sorano's. "Yes, I'm home," you tell him, "Sorry I forgot to tell you, tosa. Tosa," you say, "this is Kurogane-san, Fye-san, Syaoran-kun, and Sakura-chan. Guys, this is our father."

"Konnichiwa," Syaoran says to your dad.

"Well, I'm getting hungry," your father says to you, "Would you mind starting dinner Ren-chan?" You nod and head into the kitchen.

-:-FF to after you're done cooking dinner-:-

You set down bowls of homemade gumbo on the wooden table, placed infront of a roaring fireplace. "Mmm, that smells good," Fye says to you. "What is it?" he asks you.

"It's gumbo," your sister tells him, "Onii-chan makes the best you'll ever eat!" You blush from the compliment and sit down.

After the meal, Sorano yawns. "Oh crap! I forgot! Where are you guys gonna sleep?" you ask no one in particular.

Fye says, "Syaoran-kun and I could share a bed."

"I don't need one," Kurogane says.

You sigh in relief and say, "If you guys would take Sorano's room, Sakura-kun and Sorano-chan could take my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh, I don't want to kick you out," Sakura says kindly.

"Don't worry! You aren't," you reply. "But it's time for someone to go to bed," you say, looking at your sister.

Sorano yawns then shakes her head and says, "Nuh uh, nai."

"Oh, yes," you say to her. "We'll be right back," you say to the traveling group. You and Sorano walk upstairs to your bedroom and help her into bed.

"Play a song for me," she requests.

"But it's so late already," you say to her.

"So what?" she asks you as she looks up at you with innocent eyes.

"Oh, alright," you say as you pull out your flute and start to play Kum bah yah.

.:Fye's P.O.V.:.

I wonder where Ren-kun went. you think. You decide to 'explore' the rest of the house. You walk out of the living area and into the kitchen which was painted a bright, cheery, yellow. You walk out of the kitchen, into the hallway, seeing a staircase you decide to go up it. You hear music and stop, halfway up. That's such a beautiful song. you think.

.:Back to your P.O.V.:.

You finish the song and tuck in you little sister. She says goodnight and you reply by saying, "Goodnight, Sorano-chan." You head down the hall and are about to go down the stairs when you see Fye leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Was that you?" he asks you, with his eyes still closed.

You nod, but then realise that he has his eyes closed, so you quickly add, "Hai."

Later that night after some talk and such, everyone decides to get some rest. You say goodnight and fall asleep on the couch, exausted.


	4. Chapter 4

A Fye D. Flowrite Romance Part 4

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or any of its characters. Those were created by the most genius people on this earth, who together form CLAMP. Which is also not mine… sniff TT

.:Fye's P.O.V.:.

It was dark. You turn around and see Ashura's face right behind you. 

You wake up in a cold sweat. Fogetting where you are, you sit up and look around. Recalling your location, you get up and walk down the staris into the kitchen.

.:Your P.O.V.:.

You jolt awake in your spaghetti strap nightgown when you hear someone start walking down the stairs. You disturb Haruki, who was sleeping as you feet as you sit up. You look over to the doorway to the kitchen and see a silhouette, just for a minute, until Fye takes its place. He looks over at you and gives you a small smile as he says, "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Oh no. It's ok, really," you reply. "Can I get you some tea?" you ask him.

He replies, "Ahh, hai."

You get up and put a kettle of water on the lit stove. You can feel his eyes studying your back while he asks you, "How did you get that scar?" referring to a burn scar that covers your left shoulder entirely.

Your eyelids lower a bit before you say, "Sorano's father adopted me when I was hachi (8)." You pour the tea into two cups and sit down on the couch and continue. "My real parents died in a fire juu-ni (12) years ago. It's a burn scar."

You close your eyes as he gently touches you shoulder and says, "Gomen nasai."

You kinda shrug it off as you say, "It's not your fault." You hear someone coming down the stairs quickly. Both of your heads turn toward the door and you see Sorano hurry through the doorway. She runs over and buries herself in your arms. "What happened?"

You can barley make out what she was saying but you managed to get out, "And then he ran after me and…"

"Aww, honey," you say as you stroke her hair. "Did you have a nightmare?" You can feel her nod and you smile quietly. You continue to stroke her hair as you quietly say and repeat, "Shhh, its gonna be alright." You glance over at Fye and see that he is smiling at Sorano as well. "Do you want some tea?" you ask Sorano.

A quiet uh-huh is the answer you get from her.

You pat her back and say, "All right sweetie, scoot." She backs off your lap and you get up to make some more tea. "Would you like some more as well, Fye-san?" you ask him.

Sorano gasps and blushes because she hadn't realised that he had been watching.

"Nai arigato. I'm good," he says with a wave and a laugh.

You hand Sorano a cup of tea and return to your's on the table by the couch. She sits down next to you and sets her head on your shoulder.

10 minutes later as the sun has approaching the horizon, Sorano's head was laid on your lap, fast asleep. "It looks like it's time to start breakfast," you say to Fye. You don't get a response for a few seconds so you look at his form and hear a… snore.

You stifle a laugh and gently lift Sorano's head slightly and set it down again after you stand up. You walk into the kitchen and put some bread in the oven, after you get some eggs and bacon from the fridge.

**Author's note:**sakura-fai gave me a tip… I should make a translation key-thingy here! YAY! Haiyes, Gomen nasaiI'm sorry, NaiNo, ArigatoThanks/Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

A Fye D. Flowrite Romance Part 5

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or any of its characters. Those were created by the most genius people on this earth, who together form CLAMP. Which is also not mine… sniff TT

.:Mokona's P.O.V.:.

You wake up and smell something good coming from downstairs. "Hmm, Mokona smells something good!" you say rather loudly.

"Moko-chan, is that you?" you hear Sakura mumble.

"'Morning Sakura! Time to get up!" you say as you bound into the other bedroom across the hall.

You jump onto Kurogane's head and look upside down into his face and as he opens his eyes, he jumps back into the wall. You giggle as you say, "I scared Kurogane!" He grabs you and stretches you out. You scream, "Kyaa! Syaoran help!"

He jolts awake and you giggle. "Time to get up Syaoran!"

You escape from Kurogane's clutches and hurry out of the room and down the stairs. "Good morning!" you say to everyone.

"Shhhh," Ren says, "Fye and Sorano are still asleep!"

"Ooops…" you say quietly.

.:Your P.O.V.:.

"Ooops…" says Mokona.

You sense movement from the couch area and look in that direction. "It's ok, its time to get up anyway!" Fye says as he stands up. "That smells good. What is it?" he asks while pointing to a sizziling skillet.

You say, "Hm," with a questioning tone. "You've never had bacon and eggs before?"

He puts and arm behind his head and says chuckling, "Nope! Guess I'll have to try 'em.

-FF to… later-

You, your sister, and the rest of the traveling 'gang' had just sat down to breakfast. Today was Sunday and since The Steam Wisp, the shop you work at, wasn't open today, you stayed home. Your father was cooped up in his laboratory. He had said he had something to research. Kurogane clumsily stuck a forkfull of egg in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "I guess it's okay," he says while shrugging.

"Wow! It must be amazing if Kuro-pin says its okay!" Fye exclaims. As he starts to laugh, Kurogane raised his fork.

But before he could shove it down, Mokona's eyes went "Mekyo!" and you jumped back in surprise. "Where is it Mokona?" Syaoran said quickly.

"Huh? Where's what?" you ask them.

"Mokona senses it very close to here, but Mokona couldn't pick it up until now because aparently its power is not being used," Mokona said to Syaoran.

"Wait, what? Close? Power? Huh? Argh!" you exclaim, "I'm confused!"

"I'm.. searching for something very dear to Sakura-chan. It gives off certain waves, and Mokona can feel those waves," Syaoran explains, however quietly he may have done it.

Suddenly things started to make sense. "Oh," you say simply.

Things turned back to Mokona as he said, "Mokona still can't tell where it is, but its moving, whever it is!"

You hear a loud crash from your father's laboratory. Footsteps accompanied by harsh yells came from upstairs. As you start to rush upstairs, you feel a tug at the string of your apron. (You cooked bacon, remember? You don't cook bacon without an apron on… ruins your clothes. Found that out the hard way.)

You turn around and see Fye, surpringly smiling after the commotion that was heard upstairs. "Leave this to the experts, m'kay?" he says to you as Kurogane and Syaoran run past you, through the kitchen, and up the stairs.

.:Syaoran's P.O.V.:.

You ran up the stairs and into a room who's now ajar (slightly open) door, had once been closed, with Kurogane at your side. Papers littered the floor along with shreds of broken glass. As you tried to locate the feather, you hear Kurogane say, "Are you okay, Maemi-san?"

You had completely missed him! He was lying perhaps unconsious, perhaps not. Kurogane held Mr. Maemi's mouth to his ear. "He's not breathing," he said simply.

"Those poor girls," you say, thinking about Ren and Sorano. You examine the room further and find the window broken. "Kurogane-san! Look at that!" you exclaim while pointing to a shadowy figure calmly walking away from the house, holding something under his cloak.

Kurogane looks out the broken window and nods with a, "Hm." He jumps out of the window and lands on the snow, outside. You follow him.

.:Your P.O.V.:.

You heard someone grunt outside and glanced out the window. "Kurogane-san!" you yell, making everyone else look out the window as well.

"Let's tag along," Fye says as he dashes out the door, following the duo who had their swords drawn.

"You stay here," you instruct Sorano as you follow Fye, Sakura, and Mokona out the door, leaving breakfast on the table.

"But- Onii-chan!" Sorano calls after you.

You and the others follow Kurogane and Syaoran for about half a mile, when you hear a loud scream from your house. "Onee-chan!" you say in surprise as you look back towards the house.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if it's confuzzeling (confusing)! I tried to make it longer! Please tell me what I can do better! P.S. Kyaa is kinda like a scream… Onii-chan is older sister, so Onee-chan means younger sister… yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

A Fye D. Flowrite Romance Part 6

**Author's Notes:**Sorry that it took so long to get out! Some evil, angry KuroFye lovers chopped my hands off and I had to type the entire chapter with my nose. I also apologize in advance for and OOC-ness and cheezyness. Ami

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or any of its characters. Those were created by the most genius people on this earth, who together form CLAMP. Which is also not mine… sniff TT

.::Your P.O.V.::.

You turn your head and look back in the general direction of the house. You immediately turn around and begin running faster than you had ever run in your entire life. Fye noticed that you had turned around and followed you. Sakura and Mokona kind of just stood there, dumbstruck.

You and Fye reached the house and busted through the front door. You looked around and couldn't believe what you saw. Sorano was on the floor, on her knees, with an arm around her throat that belonged to a rather ugly-looking man. Between sobs, you could hear your sister say, "He- Help me."

"Hand over the feather and no one gets hurt!" (Ami:-snickers- had to say that ) the ugly man says, not letting go of Sorano.

"Huh? Feather?" you ask, utterly confused as to what is going on.

"We don't have it!" Fye says rather violently to the man.

"Don't screw with me! I wasn't born yesterday!! I saw you two run after Tsuji!" he shouts, spit rocketing from his mouth. (Ami:Is it just me, or did that freakishly rhyme?) He tightened his grip on Sorano. You could tell she was having trouble breathing. You turned pale as tears started to form in your eyes.

Fye scowled and started to run towards the man. He whipped out a dagger and Fye stopped in his tracks. You dropped to your knees, realizing that there was no way Sorano could get out of this alive. Although you couldn't see it through your tears, Fye shot you a concerned look.

.::Sorano's P.O.V.::.

You could feel his arm tighten around your neck. You whimpered pitifully. Suddenly, you were dragged to your feet. You open your eyes and look out the window. You see Syaoran and Kurogane racing towards you from very far away.

You felt yourself being dragged upstairs, footsteps followed the ugly man's.

.::Syaoran's P.O.V.::.

"Let me go with you! I have nothing left here," Ren managed to choke out. You could tell she was straining to keep her eyes on, now, the closest thing she had to family, not the empty dwelling that had been her home.

_Well, she did help us find the feather. And fed us. And let us stay with her. She trusted total strangers._ You looked at the faces of your companions and willed your thoughts into their head. You knew it wouldn't work though.

When you and Kurogane had caught up with the man, you gave him a strong kick in the stomach and Kurogane had knocked him out with one blow to the head. The feather had fluttered from his grasp. Later, when you returned to the Maemi residence, no one was downstairs so you had raced upstairs, only to find three dead bodies and Ren clinging to Fye, sobbing.

"It's okay with Mokona if she comes!" the little white manju bun said cutely. You had to smile.

Fye chuckled. "Same here," he said.

"Eh."

"Sakura?" you asked the young princess.

She smiled brightly and nodded towards Ren. "So you're one of us now," Fye said. He had explained everything that had happened in the past few hours after she calmed down.

"Let's go! Mokona Modoki!" the little animal sprouted wings and you could hear a small, "What the hell?" from the newest member of your group. "Paaan." was all that could be heard before a thick silence enveloped the group.

.::Your P.O.V.::.

Suddenly your world was a big, blue, swirling tube. _Where the heck am I? Inside Mokona? That's just plain scary._ Your confusion must have shown on your face because, out of the corner of your eye, you saw Fye give you a small nod. You drifted over towards him and grabbed his thick, furry coat. Suddenly, a bright, white light shone in front of your face. It was more brilliant than the snow that had covered your world.

.::Random Person's P.O.V.::.

A large blue blob appeared inside your creepy neighbor's fence. _What now? _It reached the ground and dissapated. You looked back onto the counter and saw that there was no more cereal in the box. "What a drag."

.::Your P.O.V.::.

All of a sudden, your world expanded to include a large house and a bright blue sky. A woman with long black hair, wearing an extravengant purple dress decorated with falling green leaves, walks out the front door, accompanied by two small girls, one with blue hair and one with pink hair, a young boy, and another Mokona, only it was black.

"Ahh. It seems our favorite customers are back," the black-haired lady said. "What would be your name?" she asked you.

"I-it's Ren. Ren Maemi." You bowed. "Pleased to make your aquantance… um."

"Yuko. Yuko Ichihara. Straight to the point, now. You have used my services and not payed in return." There came a slight mumble from the darkest of the group that sounded like something to the effect of 'Should've known.' "Your price," the witch continued, "is the thing you value most. In your case that would be the memories of your adopted mother."

Your eyes widened in shock. Not after all that just happened, no. You needed her memory now more than ever. You glanced at Fye. But- you couldn't leave Fye and the others. What would happen to you if you didn't accept? Frankly you didn't want to find out. You only saw one choice. "I will pay the price."

She smiled. "Good," was what she simply replied.

She placed her hand on your forehead and a few moments later, your world was empty blackness.

**Author's Notes: **Wow. Mega cheezy-ness. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!


End file.
